Księżycowe Jeziora
left otoczenie do gry The Sims 3. Można je zdobyć przez The Sims 3 Store. Kosztuje ono 2450 SimPoints. Podobnie jak Barnacle Bay i Hidden Springs, miasto to ukazało się w wersji pudełkowej. Opis left|100px Całkiem nowi Simowie i historie - Twoi Simowie, rozbitkowie w obcym świecie, muszą wykorzystać potęgę nauki, aby się rozwijać! Czy stworzą utopijną cywilizację, czy będą wykłócali się o zasoby? Jakie tajemnice kryją się za granicami kolonii? Bez względu na odpowiedzi, jedno jest pewne: wszyscy Simowie, których poznasz w Księżycowych Jeziorach, mogą snuć opowieści naprawdę nie z tego świata. *Odwiedź unikalny, nowy Świat - Poznawaj nowych Simów, odkrywaj nowe miejsca i badaj kosmiczne Księżycowe Jeziora! *Ekskluzywne, nowe obiekty - Personalizuj swoją grę za pomocą dziesiątków całkiem nowych, ekskluzywnych obiektów i ubrań, dostępnych wyłącznie w Księżycowych Jeziorach. *Ekskluzywne, nowe miejsca - Księżycowe Jeziora są pełne całkiem nowych miejsc, parceli i lokali. Dokąd zaprowadzą Cię Twoje badania? *Odkrywaj tajemnice tego dziwnego, nowego świata, podejmując karierę Naukowca i pracując w Perygeum, olbrzymim statku kosmicznym, który dawno temu sprowadził Simów na tę planetę. *Wspominaj zostawione za sobą światy, odwiedzając parki pod bio-kopułami, przypominające klimatem miasta Sunset Valley, Appaloosa Plains, Hidden Springs i nie tylko. *Eksploruj Kopalnię Kryształów i odkrywaj rzadkie skały oraz klejnoty. *Pomagaj w rozwoju kolonii, uprawiając warzywa w Ogrodzie Publicznym. *Zapewnij maluchom wspaniałą zabawę, przyprowadzając je na Plac Zabaw i do Parku Umbry. *Całkowita nowość: Drzewo Prosperity - Wzbogać swoją grę o nowy obiekt, który zapewni Ci dodatkowe korzyści. Ta egzotyczna roślina stworzona jest z lewitujących kryształów i zmienia kształt w ciągu dnia. Baw się Drzewem Prosperity, aby Twoi Simowie szybciej uczyli się umiejętności. Odkryj jeszcze dziś sekrety tego obcego drzewa! Całkiem nowy obiekt w grze Drzewo Prosperity dostępne jest wyłącznie z miastem Księżycowe Jeziora i dzięki niemu możesz czerpać z gry jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Ta egzotyczna roślina stworzona jest z lewitujących kryształów i zmienia kształt w ciągu dnia. Zbieraj jej owoce, aby rozwijać swoje umiejętności i zaspokajać potrzeby! Tło right|150px Przybywamy w pokoju! Chcesz przeprowadzić się do nowego miejsca, nie z tego świata? Masz dość oglądania codziennie wschodów i zachodów tego samego słońca? Nie szukaj dłużej. Oto Księżycowe Jeziora! Zachwycisz się obcymi grzybami, które pokrywają powierzchnię i nie uwierzysz, jak wielkie są tutejsze kratery. Nasi przodkowie poszukiwali nowej planety do skolonizowania. Rozbili się na tej planecie i wykorzystali tutejsze kryształy, aby zbudować samowystarczalne schronienie. Nasze kopuły są cudem inżynierii dla tych, którzy uwielbiają kąpać się w promieniach ciepłego słońca. Nie lubisz mieszkać na powierzchni? Nie ma problemu! Możesz skorzystać z naszych rozległych sieci podziemi. Jako przywódczyni kolonistów Księżycowych Jezior i potomkini założyciela, Antoniego Wolanta, zapraszam Cię do przyłączenia się do naszej gwarnej społeczności. Jesteśmy pewni, że to miejsce Cię zachwyci. A jeśli nie, to Twoja strata. Gdy tu przybędziesz, nie będzie powrotu! – Patrycja Wolant, burmistrzyni Księżycowych Jezior Mieszkańcy Nowe rodziny * Rodzina Ahmadyar Plac Spokoju 20 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Wayne Ahmadyar :Wayne Ahmadyar to znakomity kucharz i świetny wędkarz. Nie dba o naukę i politykę. Chce tylko przygotowywać wspaniałe jedzenie i dobrze się bawić! Biorąc pod uwagę jego urok i sprawność kulinarną, to pewne, że nie zostanie długo kawalerem. * Rodzina Benton Wschodnia Droga Gwiazdowa 110 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Dahlia Benton, Benjamin Benton, Carly Benton, Jax Benton :Benjamin to gwiazda sportu, a jego żona, Dahlia, jest bardzo dumna ze swojej pracy jako stróż prawa. Nakłaniają swoje dzieci, by poszły w ich ślady – dyscyplina, sport, rutyna. Chociaż Carly jest świetnym sportowcem, skrywa pasję do muzyki, a Jax celuje we wszystkim poza sportem... Czy ich rodzice zaakceptują swoje dzieci, takimi jakie są? * Rodzina Cardamom Ulica Kraterowa 5 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Theo Cardamom :Dobre jedzenie zaczyna się od znakomitego ogrodu, a Theo jest bardzo zdolny, jeśli chodzi o hodowanie owoców i warzyw. Wszystkie te świeże składniki oznaczają, że każdy posiłek przyrządzony w domu Cardamomów jest niezapomniany! * Rodzina Grace Aleja Asteroid 140 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Amira Grace :Amira kocha się w Michaelu. One jest w wojsku, ona jest w wojsku... To oczywiste, że się pobiorą, a potem ich dzieci także trafią do wojska! Jest tylko jeden problem – Michael wydaje się tak obojętny... Amira jest zdeterminowana, by zawrócić mu w głowie i odkryć jego sekrety! * Rodzina James Wschodnia Droga Gwiazdowa 120 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Mia James, Phillip James :Nowożeńcy Mia i Philip byli zajęci wyposażaniem swojego domu i cieszą się nowym życiem razem. Otacza ich ciepło i miłość, ale w idyllicznym życiu tej rodziny brakuje tylko jednego – dziecka. * Rodzina January Ulica Endera :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Martin January, Lily January :Martin wprowadził się na skraj miasta, aby jego żona-naukowiec mogła rozwijać swoje pasje. Ale Lily pracuje za dużo i Martin tęskni za towarzystwem. Chociaż Lily bardzo kocha swojego męża, łatwo daje się pochłonąć pracy i zaniedbuje go. Czy ich związek można uratować, czy Martin opuści Lily i wróci do swojego dawnego życia? * Rodzina Louie Północny Krater 18 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Pax Louie, Louisa Louie, Nadia Louie :Niegdyś szacowna rodzina Louie została zmuszona do przeprowadzki na obrzeża miasta, po tym, jak Pax poróżnił się z Patricią Wolant. Przywykli do wygodnego życia i czują się obco wśród bohemy... Czy zdołają się dostosować i rozkwitną, czy może Pax pogodzi się z Patricią i wybłaga ją o przywrócenie go do dawnej pracy? * Rodzina Lucas Ulica Kraterowa 10 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Doris Lucas, Theresa Lucas, Finn Lucas :Nie jest łatwo o pieniądze i Doris, samotna matka nastoletniego syna oraz stukniętej córki, stara się utrzymać rodzinę razem. Czy jej aspiracje, by stać się słynną malarką, zapewnią utrzymanie jej rodziny i pomogą im wieść lepsze życie? * Rodzina Mosqueda Zachodnia Droga Gwiazdowa 110 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Carlos Mosqueda, Paige Mosqueda, Erik Mosqueda :Rodzina, przyjaźń i jedzenie to rzeczy, na których skupia się rodzina Mosqueda. Czego brak im w dobrach materialnych, nadrabiają radością. Carlos uwielbia gotować i urządzać obiady dla jego przyjaciół i sąsiadów. * Rodzina Royal Droga Donikąd 101 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Lars Royal :Jako zdolny kolekcjoner, który lubi gromadzić swoje „skarby”, Lars ma coś dla każdego. I od każdego coś bierze... * Rodzina Stewart Aleja Asteroid 147 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Petre Stewart :Petre osiąga wszystko w życiu z łatwością. Cieszy się mnóstwem sławy i fortuny oraz sprawnością fizyczną i umysłową. Ale ten łatwy sukces zepsuł go i uczynił osobą o zmiennych nastrojach. Czy jest ktoś, kto zapanuje nad tym kawalerem o gorącej głowie? * Rodzina Su Aleja Asteroid 143 :§10,000 :Trudność: 4 :Damien Su, Bethany Su, Timothy Su, Irene Su :Małżeństwo Su wygląda doskonale z zewnątrz, ale przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się zdaje się pękać. Damien jest pracoholikiem, który spędza za dużo czasu z dala od domu, a samotne wychowywanie dwójki małych dzieci sprawiło, że Bethany stała się kłębkiem nerwów. Czy Damien postara się znaleźć czas, by ratować swoje małżeństwo? * Rodzina Tamarind Skraj Kanionu 30 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Frida Tamarind :Uśmiech Fridy to pozór, za którym ukrywa się twarda kryminalistka. Życie nie było dla niej łaskawe i Frida zamierza zabrać to, co według niej jej się należy, bez względu na to, od kogo to weźmie. * Rodzina Tomyoy Rozbrat 41 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Michael Tomyoy :Michael to błyskotliwy taktyk i strateg, zatem oczywiście uwielbia swoją pracę! Jest tylko jeden problem... On kocha Sofię Vanderburg, a jego wojskowy styl nie pasuje do jej wolnego ducha i niezależnej postawy. Wojskowy rozkojarzony przez miłość... Czy wybierze swoje obowiązki przed romansem? * Rodzina Wolant Aleja Asteroid 144 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Alexander Wolant, Patricia Wolant :Władza, majątek i wpływy to kamienie węgielne związku Patricii i Alexandra. Szkoda, że nie cenią sobie także romantyzmu i wzajemnej bliskości. Główną troską Patricii jest zachowanie twarzy, gdy rozwija swoje aspiracje polityczne, podczas gdy Alexander spędza całe dnie w laboratorium. Czy uda się rozpalić iskry ich dawnej namiętności, czy nadal będą wiedli rozdzielne życie pod jednym dachem? * Rodzina Wolff-Cruz Aleja Przedsiębiorczości 12 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Franco Wolff-Cruz :Franco to prosty marzyciel, wiodący przeciętne życie w małym domu na skraju miasta. Woli trzymać się siebie i zgłębiać historie o życiu jego przodków na ojczystej planecie. Chociaż zawsze był zadowolony, będąc sam, jest pewna, wyjątkowa dziewczyna, na którą ciągle wpada w bibliotece. Czy kiedykolwiek zbierze się na odwagę, by z nią porozmawiać? Powracające rodziny * Rodzina Alto Wschodnia Droga Gwiazdowa 136 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Trenton Alto, Eleanor Alto, Jareth Alto :Potomek prestiżowego klanu Alto. Trenton wypadł z łask swoich bogatych i potężnych sąsiadów. Jednakże jego żona wciąż jak najbardziej pozostaje na świeczniku. Czy Trenton dalej będzie wisiał u rąbka sukni żony, czy ruszy naprzód i zdobędzie uznanie dla siebie? * Rodzina Ansari Ulica Kraterowa 11 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Kara Ansari, Raja Ansari :Kara jest nieszczęśliwa i pragnie pieniędzy, władzy oraz prestiżu. Niestety, wyszła za rolnika! Bycie rolnikiem całkiem pasuje Raji...na razie. Raja ma skryte ambicje, by stać się mistrzem wszelkiego zła i rządzić światem! Zmyślny, tajemniczy i świetnie znający się na technologii Raja utrzymuje swoje ambicje w sekrecie przed żoną. * Rodzina Bayless-Willheim Wejście do Oazy :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Stefan Bayless, Anais Willheim :Proste przyjemności to podstawa związku Anais i Stefana. Dobre jedzenie, dobrzy przyjaciele i szalone imprezy to zasadnicze elementy codziennego życia tej uroczej pary. * Klony Landgraabów Aleja Asteroid 139 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Christina Landgraab, Chris Landgraab, Christa Landgraab, Chrissie Landgraab :Christina to błyskotliwa naukowiec, która odrobinę za bardzo skupia się na sobie... Stworzyła klony samej siebie, aby założyć „doskonałą” rodzinę. Ale gdy jej dzieci-klony podrosły, oddaliły się także od swojej twórczyni. Czy Christina utrzyma rodzinę razem, za wszelką cenę, czy pogodzi się z tym, że jej klony mają niezależne marzenia i własne życie? * Rodzina Langerak-Goode Plac Spokoju 16 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Arthur Langerak, Gloria Goode :W przypadku Glorii i Arthura to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! Związała ich pasja do książek i muzyki, a zaręczyny ogłosili po sześciu krótkich tygodniach od spotkania. Arthur ciężko pracuje, by zapewnić dobre życie swojej przyszłej żonie, ale codzienny znój sprzedawcy być może nie jest dla niego... * Rodzina Loveland Północny Krater 16 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Amelia Loveland :Amelia szuka Pana Właściwego... Tyko, że on chyba nie szuka jej! Dlaczego w świecie tak pełnym chętnych kawalerów, żaden z nich nie spojrzy w jej stronę? * Rodzina Sekemoto Plac Rakietowy 14 :§10,000 :Trudność: 3 :Gretel Sekemoto, Len Sekemoto, Kristofer Sekemoto :Rodzina Sekemoto to uczone głowy! Gretel jest świetną geolog, a Len znakomitym astronomem. Razem zgłębiają swoją miłość dla nauki, wychowując ich zdolnego syna. * Rodzina Spector Aleja Przedsiębiorczości 10 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Noela Spector :Samotny wilk i wolny duch. Noela podążą niebezpieczną ścieżką intrygi, prowadząc życie przestępcy! Jest młoda i niezależna. Zawsze udawało jej się umykać przed prawem, ale jak długo jeszcze? * Rodzina Vanderburg Plac Prosperity 7 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Sofia Vanderburg :Sofia mocno wierzy w to, że wszyscy powinni móc swobodnie rozwijać swoje prawdziwe pasje! Jej polityczne poglądy, skierowane przeciwko establishmentowi i władzy, zawsze stanowiły jej credo, ale teraz zaczął ją pociągać wojskowy... Czy Sofia pogodzi się ze swoimi uczuciami wobec Michaela Tomyoya, pozostając wierna swoim prawdziwym przekonaniom? Zmarli *Bella Ćwir (Starość) *Ebenezer Lucas (Pożar) *Linksa Dot (Głód) *Jeremy Goode (Porażenie prądem) *Posie Landgraab (Porażenie prądem) Miastowi *Rachel Alvi *Angelica Boyd *Octavia Broke *Joy Cho-Shue *Rudolpho Fresco *Paulo Frio *Jennie Garcia *Simon Hart *David Karstark *Cheyenne Littler-Cook *Violet Logan *Alastair Newbie NPC *Richard Phillips (Opiekun dla dzieci) *Sabrina Clark (Opiekunka dla dzieci) *Corwin Anders (Włamywacz) *Jennie Larson (Włamywacz) *Zelda Blaine (Strażak) *Angelo Salas (Strażak) *Charlie Davis (Pokojówka) *Danika Royal (Pokojówka) *Bernard King (Listonosz) *Mathilde Goth (Listonoszka) *Ashton Gonzales (Roznosiciel gazet) *Belinda Adagio (Roznosicielka gazet) *Andrew Harrison (Roznosiciel pizzy) *Gemma Parks (Roznosicielka pizzy) *Howie Alles (Policjant) *Caroline Thorp (Policjantka) *Olav Vikovsky (Majster) *Monica Romero (Majster) *Geoffrey Schmidt (Komornik) *Veera Murdoch (Komornik) *Colette Solano (Maniak naukowy) *Oliver Barnaby (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Miriam Cross (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Amy Brendel (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Zack Newman (Pracownik opieki społecznej) Galeria JezioraKsiężycowe.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15kj.jpg 14.jpg 13kj.jpg 11kj.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 8kj.jpg 7kj.jpg 6.jpg 5kj.jpg 4kj.jpg 3kj.jpg 2kj.jpg lunascreen05_1102.jpg lunascreen06_1102.jpg lunascreen03_1102.jpg Screenshot-34x.jpg Screenshot-46x.jpg Ciekawostki *Drzewathumb|Mieszkańcy Księżycowych Jezior (Klony Landgraabów), które występują w grze, są dostępne bez kupna miasta, w trybie edycji miasta (edytor świata) i budowania, w kategorii drzewa. *Na cmentarzu spoczywa Bella Ćwir. *Pod kopułami znajdują się parki wszystkich miast wydanych przed Księżycowymi Jeziorami, oprócz Bridgeport i Barnacle Bay. *Woda z Księżycowych Jezior świeci w ciemnościach.thumb|left|120px|Księżyc w Lunar Lakes. *W nocy na niebie można zaobserwować ogromną niebieską planetę zamiast zwykłego księżyca. *Nazwiska wielu mieszkańców są takie same, jak w innych miastach. *Jest to jedyne miasto do kupienia w store, w którym wszystkie budynki parceli publicznych są całkiem inne niż w pozostałych otoczeniach pobranych ze store. *Jest jednym z pięciu miast (obok Słonecznego Wybrzeża, Oazy Szczęścia, Doliny Smoków i Północnej Groty) w The Sims 3, którego nazwa została przetłumaczona na język polski. *W dodatku The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata dochodzi książka zatytułowana "Plan 8 z Księżycowych Jezior". Linki zewnętrzne *Strona na Store Kategoria:Księżycowe Jeziora Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Otoczenia do pobrania en:Lunar Lakes nl:Lunar Lakes fr:Lunar Lakes es:Lagos Lunares pt-br:Lagos Lunares ru:Лунар Лейкс